Seuls
by RedCattleya
Summary: Les soirs de Noël ne sont toujours pas aussi joyeux. Stiles avait simplement envie d'être entouré. Rat: K/K


**Titre :** Seuls

- **Pairing:** Sterek, comme toujours.

 **-Béta :** SweetHeart / Jade - _Non, j'ai pas abandonné ma femme ,Le spleen du kiwi bleu_ -

 **-Rating : K-K+**

- **Résumé :** Les soirs de noël ne sont toujours pas aussi joyeux. Stiles avait simplement envie d'être entouré.

- **Note** : Il y a quelques spoiler de la saison 5 /!\

* * *

Bonne lecture, mes pains d'épices

* * *

-Papa, dis-moi que t'es pas sérieux, pas ce soir? Râlait Stiles au bout de son cellulaire.  
-Fiston, je suis désolé. J'ai un imprévu. Il y a eu un cambriolage suivi d'un accident. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est le boulot. Je te promets que je me rattraperai, ok ? Il fit une pause, puis reprit : Ecoute, je dois y aller. Comprends-moi Stiles, s'il te plaît. Allez, à demain fiston. Je t'aime.

Seul le bip sonore se faisait entendre au bout du fil. Stiles regardait le fixe de la maison Stilinski qui était entre ses mains et le serrait fort. Ses nerfs n'allaient pas tarder à monter d'un cran. Nous étions le 24 Décembre et Stiles avait passé la journée entière à préparer le repas de Noël, pour ce soir.  
Malheureusement, c'était un repas de Noël gâché, à cause du boulot du Shérif.

Comme d'habitude son père trouvait toujours une excuse pour être absent. Stiles eût encore du mal à croire que son père ose lui poser un lapin le soir de Noël. Il lui avait promis.

Il était en colère. Il avait été heureux de faire ce repas pour lui et son père, comme chaque année mais cette fois, ils n'avaient pas été épargnés à cause de ce travail intrusif.

Stiles détestait cette ville pour plusieurs raisons. A cause des êtres surnaturels qui provoquaient des dégâts causant énormément de morts. Être le fils du shérif avait parfois ses avantages mais pas tout le temps. A cause d'une petite amie ayant abandonné depuis cette histoire de louve du désert. A cause d'une meute brisée par la faute de Théo Reaken, des Dread Doctors, des chimères. Cette année avait été un véritable désastre. Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Scott, son ex-meilleur ami qui était parti de Beacon Hills depuis deux semaines. Plus rien n'était comme avant et Stiles regrettait ce jour où il avait emmené Scott dans la forêt. Sa vie entière avait basculé vers un chemin qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Le regard dans le vide, figé sur le fixe, il plissa ses lèvres puis finit par le balancer contre le mur. Par chance, le téléphone résista au choc.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il voulait simplement profiter de son père, rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu mais visiblement la vie en avait décidé autrement. Il était seul.

Encore une fois.

Il avait envie de baisser les armes, abandonner et s'enfuir loin de cette ville. Il voulait simplement être entouré des personnes qu'il aimait. Était-ce si dur d'avoir sa famille auprès de lui ? Est-ce qu'il demandait trop en voulant que le mal arrête de s'acharner sur sa vie, son destin ?

Debout, seul, dans la cuisine, il se tournait et s'approchait de la gazinière pour éteindre le four, dans lequel il avait commencé à faire cuire des pommes de terre. À quoi bon continuer ? Cet appel lui avait coupé l'appétit et lui donnait juste envie de déprimer.

Ne supportant plus d'être là, il allait vers l'entrée en attrapant sa veste noire puis les clés de sa Jeep, accrochées sur l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait besoin d'air, besoin de sortir, de s'évader pendant un moment.

Il quittait les lieux sous un froid glacial. La neige n'était pas encore tombée, mais le froid était bien là.

Une fois dans sa voiture, il démarrait et allumait son chauffage, en profitant pour frotter ses mains afin de les réchauffer. Ainsi, il roulait, ne savant pas trop où aller. Il décidait donc de faire le tour de ville, histoire de se calmer, d'oublier le fait qu'il était seul, mais c'était raté, car il été bel et bien seul, dans sa voiture. Il y avait un grand silence. C'était déprimant au plus au point.

Cela faisait pratiquement trente minutes qu'il roulait dans un silence étouffant quand à quelques mètres de lui, il vit l'immeuble de Derek. Il soupira. Bien qu'ils n'aient avaient jamais été proches, Stiles devait avouer que l'ancien Alpha lui manquait. Il avait été déçu d'apprendre que Derek eut besoin de quitter la ville, de rejoindre sa sœur et surtout s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition.

Le plus vieux avait quitté la ville depuis un an maintenant. Un an parmi lequel Stiles avait eu besoin de lui, tout comme Scott, Kira, Liam... Mais il n'était jamais revenu. Pourtant, il avait espéré.

Décidant de faire un tour dans l'immeuble, il se garait sur le parking. Il éteignait la voiture, coupait le chauffage en même temps, puis descendait de la voiture en faisant bien claquer la portière. Même la Jeep avait beaucoup subit, tout comme lui. Elle a fini par être blessée, voir presque morte. John avait vite compris que Stiles avait besoin de sa " _femme_ " dans sa vie alors il avait tout fait pour la faire réparer. Quand Stiles avait retrouvé sa Roscoe devant le poste du shérif, ça avait presque été le plus beau jour de sa vie.

La tête relevée, admirant le grand bâtiment devant lui, il soupirait, frictionnant ses épaules puis décidait de monter. Peut-être qu'en venant ici, il pourrait encore ressentir la présence de " _Derek_ " au fond lui...Il souffrait énormément de l'absence du loup, il n'allait pas le nier.

En grimpant les marches qui grinçaient sous son poids, des sortes de flash-back lui revenaient en tête. Il se remémorait les moments passés ici.

Entre bon et mauvais, Stiles n'avait pu esquiver un sourire qui s'affichait doucement sur son visage. Il revoyait Derek en train de lire sur le vieux canapé. Il le revoyait également en train de faire ses séances de sport. Il revoyait aussi le moment quand il grondait Isaac, Boyd, Erica et...Lui. Les mauvais moments n'échappaient pas non plus à sa mémoire. Il préférait les oublier lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était là devant cette grande porte rouillée en ferraille.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Derek, c'était au Mexique suite après le combat contre les berserkers. Avant son départ, il leur avait dit : " _si jamais vous avez besoin, le loft est à vous_ ". Stiles se souvenait où Derek avait caché un double de clés. Elles étaient là, derrière une des briques, non loin de la poignée de la porte. Il s'en souvenait encore puisque la pierre était d'une couleur différente.

Il donna un léger coup de poing, provoquant un craquement qui fit légèrement bouger la pierre. Il la retirait doucement, et sans surprise il remarquait que la clé était toujours là. Il souriait. Derek avait au moins tenu parole sur ça.

Il la prenait entre ses doigts et remettait la brique en place. En ouvrant la porte, un courant d'air soufflait sur son visage. A vrai dire, depuis le départ de Derek, personne n'avait remis le pied au loft.  
Pas par manque de temps, mais parce que personne ne voyait la raison de venir sur un lieu déserté.

Quand il dépassait le seuil, sa main droite tâtonnait le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur pour redonner vie à l'intérieur. Il le trouvait assez rapidement et enclenchait le bouton.

L'ampoule éclairait enfin le lieu où les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs. Ils avaient un peu jauni avec la poussière . Stiles soupirait. Il avait au moins trouvé quoi faire pour s'occuper l'esprit en cette soirée de Noël.

Et le voilà qui, pendant deux heures, rangeait uniquement la cuisine et le salon. Il avait même refait le lit, en remarquant que le loup n'avait pas entièrement vidé ses cartons.

En soupirant, il se laissait tomber sur le canapé, ses yeux clos, les bras derrière la tête, ses jambes tranquillement étendues sur le canapé. L'endroit lui avait manqué. En fait, tout lui manqué. Il avait beau se dire qu'il regrettait d'avoir emmené son meilleur ami dans la forêt ce soir-là, il ne pouvait nier avoir fait de belles rencontres. Finalement, des gens bien étaient entrés dans sa vie et l'avait bouleversée également.

La meute lui manquait…

[...]

\- Scotty...Reviens...Scott, murmurait Stiles. Ses paupières tremblaient légèrement. Scott ! Je t'en prie...

Une main chaude essayait de calmer son agitation. Un frisson envahissait chaque espace de sa peau. Une simple voix le fit sursauter et il se réveillait tout en se recroquevillant dans le coin du sofa.

\- Stiles, c'est fini. C'est fini….Soufflait cette voix qui semblait si lointaine pour lui.

Ses yeux apercevaient très bien cette silhouette qui était assez proche de lui. Elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Doucement, il frottait ses paupières pour nettoyer toute trace de fatigue. Cette voix était familière. Il avait l'impression d'être encore dans son rêve. Ou cauchemar, peu importe. Mais ce n'était pas lui, même si...C'était lui, ce n'était pas net.

Ses grands yeux ouverts maintenant, il osait :

\- C'est vraiment toi ? demandait Stiles qui semblait encore perdu.

L'homme, maintenant assit sur le canapé face l'humain, acquiesçait doucement. Il essayait d'en savoir plus sur l'état actuel de Stiles.

\- Comment être sûr que c'est toi ? T'es parti...Tu..Tu nous as laissé tomber, t'es parti… Répétait-il. Ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es pas réel ! C'est pas toi, finissait-il dans un chuchotement, presque dans le vide.

L'homme devant lui essayait de cacher son inquiétude, ne voulant pas " _brusquer_ " Stiles qui semblait visiblement mal et perdu. Il faisait le geste, ce geste qu'il n'avait jamais fait à qui se soit, geste purement amical. Il n'avait jamais vu cet humain dans un état pareil. Il avait bien fait de revenir. Il tendait son bras, faisant presque sursauter Stiles qui avait encore du mal à " redescendre". Ravalant sa boule d'inquiétude, il glissait son bras jusqu'à frôler le bras plié de Stiles, appuyant légèrement pour faire comprendre qu'il était bel et bien réel.

\- Je suis là, maintenant, chuchotait l'homme. Stiles, c'est moi. Son bras toujours posé sur l'avant-bras de Stiles, il tirait légèrement.

Et ce geste faisait enfin débloquer Stiles. Le visage complètement piégé au creux de du cou de l'homme, il restait immobile. Il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de ce geste " _amical_ ". Il aspirait un coup et finissait par se détacher de ce corps si fragile un instant.

\- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Il le regardait, essayant de décrypter son expression. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Stiles.

Ses deux mains posées sur les épaules de Stiles, il faisait de son mieux, pour le rassurait. Ainsi, l'humain s'écartait en douceur de ses bras et se levait.

Stiles tenait à s'éloigner de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? demandait-il une fois son esprit réveillé

\- C'est toujours chez moi il me semble.  
\- Derek, ça fait un an. Un an. Pourquoi ?

Le loup soupirait et se levait à son tour, prenant pose face à l'humain qui ne le quittait pas des yeux un seul instant, attendant une réponse qu'il méritait.

\- J'en avais besoin, croyait-il bien dire.  
\- C'est tout ? C'était LE besoin ? Il rongeait l'ongle de son pouce. Il allait exploser. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas tarder. Tu crois que…mo..Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de toi, hein ? Tu crois que ça été facile pour nous ? Ce putain de cauchemar qui avait tout brisé. Tout est parti en miette et tu n'étais PAS LA ! Commençait à crier Stiles.

Le loup ne répondait rien. Plus de quatre ans qu'il avait appris à connaître l'humain. Il décidait de laisser sa colère retomber, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement.

\- Malia est partie. Scott est parti. Kira est elle aussi partie. Mon père a failli mourir, Lydia est dans le coma et moi? Tu sais vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu sais à quel point que j'ai ressenti un soulagement en tuant Donovan ? Théo qui s'est servi de moi, uniquement pour void. Le pire, tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est que ça faisait un bien fou de se défouler, de.. De ressentir toute cette haine, cette colère, la douleur s'évader. Tu. Es. Parti. Derek ! Hurlait le jeune homme. La meute McCall n'existe plus. J'ai perdu…J'ai tout perdu. Je suis en train de perdre mon père. Si Scott n'avait pas tué Théo, je ne serais plus ce type-là que tu as devant toi. Je suis soulagé, mais tellement en colère contre toi ! Je te déteste Derek. Si tu avais été là, on n'en serait pas là à l'heure actuelle! Je serais avec ma famille, mes amis, devant le repas que j'ai préparé ce soir. Mais mon père n'est pas là. J'ai tout perdu Derek…, craquait-il enfin. Une larme coulait sur sa joue, mais il la chassait d'un coup de revers de son sweat.

Derek ne disait rien, il se contentait de regarder l'humain devant lui. Il avait changé, certes, mais c'était Stiles. Le loup serrait ses poings, ne voulant pas regretter ses gestes et paroles.

\- Tu vas mieux?

Stiles baissait les yeux vers sol. Il reniflait en sentant que ses yeux étaient humides. Il avait ressenti trop de pression d'un seul coup et avait eu besoin de le dire. Il avait simplement besoin de parler. Sans rien rajouté, il passait à côté de Derek en frôlant son épaule et quittait le loft.

[…]

En arrivant chez lui, Stiles retirait sa veste ainsi que ses chaussures. Son regard tombait sur la cuisine. Les plats étaient sans aucun doute froids maintenant. Il soupirait et décidait d'aller prendre une douche ou un bain. Il en avait besoin. Avec fainéantise, il finissait par monter les marches en prenant la direction de sa chambre. Il allait dans son armoire et sortit pyjama, caleçon, chaussettes et son petit Ipod. Tout ça en main, il traversait le couloir et s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.

Quand il se laissait enfin glisser dans le fond de la baignoire, il soupira d'aise tant l'eau était chaude et moussante. Quoi de mieux pour décompresser ? Sa tête appuyée contre le bord de la baignoire, il attrapait son Ipod qu'il avait posé sur la petite chaise en bois qui était à côté de la baignoire et il le mit en route pour se laisser bercer par la musique. Fermant ses yeux...il profitait de se moment.

[…]

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans le bain exactement mais l'eau était froide à présent. Il frémissait. Il s'était tellement laissé bercer par la musique qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Heureusement, qu'il n'avait pas fini noyé, ça aurait probablement craint pour un soir de Noël d'être retrouvé mort dans son bain par son père. Il n'avait pas la forme certes, mais pas au point de vouloir mourir. Non.

Une fois sorti après s'être douché, il enfila son pyjama, et à peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'une odeur de cuisson lui parvenait jusqu'à ses narines. En écarquillant les yeux, il descendit à une vitesse folle jusqu'au salon, évitant de justesse de se trouver le nez à plat sur le sol.

Son regard tombait sur :

\- Papa? Mais..je.., bégayait-il  
\- Stiles… John retirait ses gants de cuisine et prit son unique fils dans les bras. Je suis désolé fiston. Je suis désolé. Répétait-il.

Stiles ne tarda pas à répondre à l'étreinte de son père. Il fermait les yeux et savourait ce moment. Son père lui avait manqué. Il renifla...et

\- Derek… Mais..je… Stiles s'écartait de son père et voyait Derek débarquer de la cave, sortant de la porte de la cuisine. Je...c'est quoi ce délire. Papa? Regardant son père cette fois.

John le prenait par les épaules et l'emmenait dans le salon, où il pouvait constater qu'une table était joliment dressée. Trois assiettes, couverts, simple mais jolie.

John le fit asseoir sur le canapé, tout en se posant à ses cotés. Derek, lui, restait à l'écart pour le moment, s'occupant du reste des plats dans la cuisine. Stiles n'aimait pas ce silence d'un seul coup alors il le brisait :

\- On m'explique ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu serais au poste toute la soirée ?  
\- Disons qu'un certain loup m'a fait comprendre que tu avais besoin de moi. Stiles jetait un bref regard vers la cuisine, mais ne vit pas ce qu'il cherchait. Stiles, je suis désolé, fiston.

Le jeune homme se tournait pour refaire face à son père. Il lui fit un simple sourire, mais John connaissait bien son fils. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vu que son garçon était mal au point en ce moment.

Quand il avait vu Derek débarquer au poste de police, il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant qu'il était là pour son fils, surement un pré-sentiment. Alors quand le loup lui avait simplement dit " _Votre fils a besoin de vous_ ", John n'avait pas hésité un instant à croire Derek.

\- Ne soit pas en colère contre Derek, fiston. C'est de ma faute. Je sais que ça n'excusera pas les soirs ou j'ai dû te laisser seul à maison pour le boulot. Je m'en veux d'avoir cru que tu allais bien alors que je le vois, t'es juste devant moi. Je vois à quel point t'es mal...Il a fallu que Derek vienne me faire comprendre que tu avais besoin de moi, mais je suis là maintenant, je te le promets.

Stiles soufflait en reniflant en même temps et n'hésitait pas une seconde à se jeter dans les bras de père.

\- C'est prêt, les prévenait Derek en arrivant dans le salon avec un des plats en main.

Stiles souriait un instant. C'était la première fois que Derek cuisinait... Enfin chez lui quoi.

[…]

\- Merci, soufflait l'humain à ses côtés, qui l'avait rejoint sur le perron de la maison.  
\- Je suis désolé, répondait simplement Derek, son regard rivé vers l'extérieur afin de regarder quelques décorations de Noël allumées dehors.

Après le repas, qui s'était finalement émerveillement bien passé, Derek avait décidé qu'il était temps de partir. Stiles l'avait rejoint tandis que son père nettoyait le salon.

\- Tu vas repartir? Se risquait à demander Stiles, collant un peu plus son épaule contre celle de Derek, leurs mains enfoncées dans leurs poches de leurs vestes.  
\- Je ne sais pas…  
\- Écoute, je suis désolé... Désolé d'avoir dit que je te détestais. J'étais en colère, je me sentais seul. Je ne te déteste pas, tu sais ? Voulait-il rassurer Stiles.  
\- Huum.  
\- Merci. Merci d'être là. Merci pour ce soir. Au cas où tu décides de repartir je...Je veux que tu saches que je suis heureux que tu sois là et...tu m'avais manqué Derek.

Le loup faisait à présent face à l'humain, regardant chaque trait de son visage, mémorisant chaque expression que faisait le jeune garçon. Stiles avait vraiment changé...Il avait encore besoin d'aide. Il levait les yeux au ciel, dieu qu'il n'était pas câlin, mais il faisait ce geste purement amical, en prenant l'humain dans ses bras. Stiles s'accrochait de lui, enfouissant son nez au creux du cou de Derek. Il sentait son odeur, sauvage mélangé aux pins,, ses mains accrochées au pull de Derek, la veste ouverte. Il finissait par laisser ses mains voyager, faisant le tour du corps du loup, jusqu'à le coller plus à lui.

-Merci, soufflait-il contre la peau chaleureuse de Derek. Il eut ce petit frisson.

Le loup répondait plus facilement à cette étreinte, son menton posé sur le haut du crâne du brun, une de ses mains enfouie dans la chevelure de Stiles et l'autre entre les omoplates. Il brisait cet instant, commençant à être mal à l'aise. En s'éloignant doucement de lui, Derek remettait ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et Stiles faisait de même. Étrangement, c'était silencieux et plutôt étrange entre eux d'un seul coup.

\- Je vais y aller.  
\- Huum...Tu repars? Voulait savoir Stiles, sentant son cœur se briser de nouveau.  
\- Stiles,si je suis revenu...c'est pour toi. Braeden m'a expliqué que tu avais besoin d'aide.  
\- Breaden? Mais…  
\- Je lui ai demandé de te surveiller, se justifiait Derek.  
\- Oohh oh euuh...je...Pourquoi? Grimaçant légèrement.

Derek soupirait.

\- Parce que. C'est tout, ne me pose pas de questions et rejoins ton père. Derek commençait à partir quand les premiers flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber.

Enfin, il neigeait le soir de Noël. Derek levait la tête vers le ciel. Stiles avait besoin de lui, encore une fois. Il se tournait une dernière fois face à l'humain qui avait lui aussi la tête levé vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, laissant les flocons de neige caresser son visage.

\- Je reviens demain...Joyeux Noël, Stiles.

Stiles baissait son regard jusqu'à regarder Derek dans les yeux pour lui faire son plus beau sourire.

-Joyeux Noël Derek.

[…]

Les garçons avaient repris contact après Noël. Derek avait tenu sa promesse et était resté. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, beaucoup même en l'espace de quelques jours seulement, chose que Stiles pensait impossible. Derek avait également repris contact avec Scott... Un nouveau problème devait être réglé.

Qui aurait cru que finalement le prochain Noël, la meute McCall l'avaient passé de nouveau réuni au loft, autour d'un fabuleux repas. Qui aurai cru que Scott était marié à Kira, que Lydia était sortie du coma et enceinte de Parrish, Liam toujours avec eux.

Qui aurait cru que Derek Hale était devenu le gendre de John Stilinski.

Dorénavant, plus personne n'est seul.

* * *

Voilà :). C'était pas grand chose...mais bon... les noëls ne sont toujours pas joyeux ^^. J'espère que ça vous à plu quand même . J'attends vos p'tit avis.

 **PS:** La suite de _Casual affai_ r est en cour d'écrire, bientôt fini le chapitre ;). Pareil pour le chapitre 3 de B _irds are born to fly_.

Oubliez pas également de me retrouvez sur ma page d'auteur facebook - **RedCattleya**... j'ai toujours mon saladier de cookies qui vous attend, avec un verre de lait ;).

J'vous love mes p'tits pains d'épices.

R.


End file.
